Ryloth
A remote planet in the outer rim. The planet's surface is completely barren, as rotation is slow enough that the sunward side is too hot for most vegitation or animal life to survive, and the opposing side is too cold. The only temparate zones on Ryloth are the 'twilight' regions, where there is not direct exposure to the sun, but neither is it truly night. Because of this, the native species, including the sentient twi'lek species, inhabit a network of subterranean caverns. The twi'lek, Ryloth's dominant species, and sole sentient race, are generally pragmatic people. At least, those born to Ryloth generally are. Before joining the Republic, and recieving their protection, Ryloth was plagued by pirates and slavers, who would take 'specimens' for trading on the slave market. The females were particularly highly sought after as their genetic structure precluded reproduction with a majority of other sentient species in the galaxy, in addition to their docile, submissive (again, typical of those born and raised on Ryloth itself) nature. Also their natural agility made them prime candidates to be dancers for the pleasure of their masters. Males were less often slaves, though they were sometimes seen as massusses (if I misspelled this, I was aiming for the plural form of 'one who gives massages') in slave chambers. Far more often though were males out and about in the galaxy, acting as pilots, such as the last admiral of the Republic, Nick Cor'elei'on, or as spies, smugglers, or bounty hunters. During the days when Ryloth was under the Republic's protection, there was a sharp decrease in both pirate, and slaver activity on Ryloth, earning the good will and loyalty of the Twi'lek. Today, Ryloth is back where it was pre-republic. It is a popular hangout for combatants of all descriptions, who come there to help thin the numbers of the Lylek, a species of apparently mindless insectoids that fight anything which is not a lylek with lethal force from their deadly, poison barbed tentacles. Between the Hyperspace Wars and the fall of the Republic, Ryloth was represented by two individuals, Oola'daranna, and Lysani Glittar. Oola, who was vice-chancellor to Avtia Reid, was responsible for attempting to ensure some form of criminal justice system was implemented and followed, and was successful, in part. Oola should have been chancellor following the disappearance of Avtia Reid, however, she decided to fly her vessel into a sun. Lysani Glittar, on the other hand, always attempted to do whatever it was that she felt would benefit her people first, and the Republic next, unless something she was up to would benefit Ryloth BY benefitting the Republic. She met constant resistance though, in the form of then-chancellor Sybilla Seneir-Nehlis, who, it seemed from Lysani's perspective, was attempting to grab more power than she was entitled to. Prior to the first war with the Mandalorians, then lead by Te Kandos'ii Mand'alor, Lysani formally, and temporarily, yielded control of Ryloth to the Mandalorians. She did this because a bounty hunter, wanted by the Mandalorians, was hiding in a home in the residential district, and she didn't have the authority to allow Kandos and his men into the home in question, and she knew full well that Kandos would have turned that section of her precious ryloth into a crater if it meant killing Ocerion Mentellies and avenging his men whom the hunter had slain. During and after the war, Ryloth changed hands several times by conquest. The Mandalorians, in direct contradiction to two diferrent Mand'alor's promises on their honor, invaded each time the Republic liberated the world from their clutches. What, exactly, the Mandalorians hoped to gain by this was a mystery. In response to these invasions, Lysani, recognizing her people's determination to remain free, authorized the mass-importing of weapons and armor to Ryloth, as well as training facilities for said militia to be built. Sadly, before the facilities could be completed, Lysani was shot down by Czerka corporation when she attempted to interceed their conquest, and convince them to withdraw their invasion force. There was no chance for her survival. It was not until after his death that Ruxun Katarn, a Czerka pilot, was revealed to have been Lysani's murderer, at the direct order of Nikko Sarrath, Czerka Corporation CEO. Twice more Czerka and the failing Republic fought over that barren world, until finally the Free Peoples of Ryloth declared themselves independent. Czerka was too busy destroying, and being destroyed by, the Republic, whose soldiers fought vailiantly in a hopeless three-front war, to contest this declaration. After the final battle over Kamino, in which the Republic's last defenders fled or died, Ryloth was left largely alone by the major powers. Aside from a few trinkets that hunters would occasionally pass out to those who passed their tests against the Lyleks, there was nothing there of any interest to anyone anymore, aside from slaves, that is, and a hideout for pirates. Category:Planets